Have You?
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Suara itu kerap mendatanginya, menghantuinya hingga malam. "Apa kau sudah mewujudkan tujuanmu?" suara itu bertanya, dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu, dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. OC male!Nesia-tan.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Indonesia terbangun di malam hari, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan mulai membasahi kaos oblongnya yang dia beli di pasar loak (maklum ga modal). Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu panik, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Apa dia bermimpi buruk? Apa dia memimpikan masa kecilnya saat dia masih di bawah penjajahan? Apa dia bermimpi tentang kericuhan yang terjadi di pelosok-pelosok negeri?

Indonesia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. _Aku terlalu capek kali ya_, pikirnya, mengingat bahwa tadi siang dia disuruh kerja rodi mencabuti halaman rumput istana seperti biasa (hanya saja sekarang tugasnya ditambah halaman rumah Pak Presiden). _Terlalu capek_, ulangnya, berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, kalau dia menemukan alasan yang logis, dia bisa tenang dan kembali tidur.

Setelah merasa bahwa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, Indonesia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal, menatap langit-langit kamar. Anehnya, dia tidak punya niat untuk tidur. Dia tidak ingin menutup matanya, seakan takut rasa ketakutan itu akan menghinggapinya begitu dia membuka mata.

Namun kantuk memenangkan pertarungan, dan dia sudah terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

Indonesia bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang memakai peci hitam, seragam coklat yang terlihat usang namun tetap rapi, dan raut wajah yang tegas. Mata hitamnya memicing menatap sang personifikasi Negara yang tampak tidak tenang.

Indonesia tidak suka dipandang seperti itu, terlebih lagi oleh _dia._

"Indonesia," panggilnya dengan suaranya yang khas: tegas, namun dalam dan pelan. Indonesia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah mantan bosnya—bos pertamanya.

"... ya, Pak?" kata Indonesia ragu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Indonesia tidak menjawab, _bagaimana keadaanmu _terdengar seperti _sudah seberapa jauh kau berkembang_ baginya. Dia sedang diinterogasi, dia tahu itu. Dia sedang diinterogasi tentang rakyatnya, kehidupan rakyatnya, kesejahteraan rakyatnya, kondisinya, semua aspek yang ada.

"Saya baik-baik saja." Tipikal kebohongan.

Pria itu tidak berbicara selama beberapa waktu. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong, Indonesia. Dan biarpun kau bisa berbohong, aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Indonesia memindahkan beban tubuhnya dari kaki kiri ke kanan, berulang-ulang. Sungguh, dia tidak suka berada di tempat ini. Tempat ini terasa asing baginya, hawa dingin yang tidak terlalu menusuk, udara yang seakan menekannya, dan sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya tajam. Bukan, ini bukan tempat favorit Indonesia.

"Indonesia," panggilnya lagi, ketegasan suaranya sedikit memudar.

Indonesia menatap raut wajah tegas itu lagi, dan dia menyadari setitik kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar di wajahnya. "Apa kau masih ingat tujuanmu saat kau pertama kali tercipta?"

_Tujuan... _kata itu serasa menusuk hati Indonesia. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya," jawabnya pelan, takjub kalau ternyata pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya bisa mendengarkannya walau hanya sebuah gumaman biasa.

"Apa kau sudah mewujudkan tujuanmu?" suara itu bertanya, dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Lidahnya kelu, dan dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Helaan nafas. "Aku yakin kau bisa meraih lebih tinggi daripada ini, Indonesia...

Bukankah kau seekor garuda yang kuat?"

* * *

Indonesia kembali terbangun, nafasnya kembali menjadi tidak teratur. _Sial_, umpatnya dalam hati. Dia membenci rasa takut ini, begitu saja hinggap dalam hatinya tanpa dia tahu penyebabnya apa. Dia merasa dia tidak bermimpi sama sekali, dia hanya mengingat tujuan... tujuan yang harus dia capai begitu dia dibentuk.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah di tirai jendelanya. Pagi sudah datang. Menguap lebar, Indonesia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai jendelanya.

Pemandangan yang dia dapat selain halaman depan yang dipenuhi dengan daun yang berserakan dan sinar mentari pagi, dia melihat sebuah siulet berkibar di depan arah sinar matahari.

Merah dan putih. Benderanya.

Indonesia kembali menatap bendera itu untuk sementara. Itulah benderanya, bukti bahwa dia adalah seorang Negara. Perlahan, dia mengingat hal-hal yang dia pelajari saat dia sudah resmi menjadi sebuah Negara. Dia diajari tentang sistem ekonomi, diajari tentang geomorfologi wilayahnya sendiri, perilaku umum penduduk, dan bosnya memberikan rumusan tugas yang harus dia laksanakan—atau, kalau dalam istilahnya, tujuan yang harus dia capai. Dia kembali mengingatnya.

_Melindungi segenap bangsa dan seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia, memajukan kesejahteraan umum, mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa, ikut serta melaksanakan ketertiban dunia, berdasarkan kemerdekaan, perdamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial._

Apa dia sudah mencapai semua itu? Melaksanakan ketertiban dunia... dia sedang berusaha (hey, kalau begitu kenapa juga dia mengirimkan duta ke Myanmar hanya untuk mengurus pemilunya atau mengirim korps Garuda ke berbagai tempat penuh konflik di atas bumi?). Melindungi, memajukan, mencerdaskan...

Apa dia sudah mencapainya?

Indonesia kembali memandang bendera yang sedang berkibar itu. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa... kenapa dia tidak bisa mewujudkan tujuannya? Apa dia begitu lemahnya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar?

Padahal, kalau mau, dia bisa saja menyalahkan rakyatnya atas semua kegagalan yang dia alami. Bukankah dia adalah refleksi dari keseluruhan penduduknya sendiri? Kalau begitu, kalau dia gagal, bukankah itu adalah kegagalan rakyatnya?

Indonesia hampir menampar dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh! _makinya dalam hati. Dia tidak percaya dia berpikir seperti itu, menyalahkan rakyatnya atas kegagalannya.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Indonesia kembali menatap bendera itu dengan tatapan hampa.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

_Semua yang kulakukan akan berakhir dengan kegagalan._

_Bagaimana caranya aku mewujudkan tujuan-tujuan itu?_

_Cita-cita itu?_

Sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, sama tiba-tibanya seperti perenungannya atas tujuan-tujuanya. Dia mengingat wajah seorang pria yang tegas, sebuah senyum kecil terpampang di wajah pria tua yang terlihat lelah.

"_Bukankah kau seekor garuda yang kuat?"_

Kata-kata yang sederhana, namun cukup untuk membuat Indonesia kembali meraih rasa percaya dirinya.

Namun perasaan itu diusik oleh suatu hal yang sepele.

"Pak... kok saya dipanggilnya _seekor _garuda?"

_

* * *

_

Iya, ni fic nista dah selesai -lari sebelum diguyur pake minyak tanah sama readers- readers, hargai minyak tanah! Sekarang harga bahan pokok lagi naik!

Ehm...

Maafkan kegejean cerita ini –bungkuk bungkuk meminta pengampunan- jadi, fic ini tiba-tiba terlintas gitu aja di pikiran saya pas saya lagi ulangan PKn tadi siang (uwooooh... pasti remed... remed... –ngais ngais tanah dengan keputus asaan tingkat tinggi-). Ending abal seperti biasa karena... seriously, saya paling ga bisa bikin yang namanya ending. Siapa pun tolong bagikan ilmunya membuat ending yang bagus T_T

Anyway... mungkin ini fic Hetalia terakhir saya sebelum saya pindah ke fandom lain. Bukan berarti saya bakal inactive disini, tapi yaaah... saya lagi pengen pindah ke fandom lain aja, 20 cerita dah ditumpuk disini semua sih –nyiapin koper- (?)

Oh ya, saya bukan tipe orang yang doyan reviews, tapi melihat fakta bahwa cerita-cerita saya yang lalu punya reviews dikit... saya kembali mengemis reviews. Saran, kritik, bahkan flame juga diterima. Oke, jaa ne. Saya harus belajar buat UTS Matematika besok #gananya

Sankyuu for reading~!


End file.
